Im Dunkel der Nacht
by Luthien17
Summary: Nachdem die Bedrohung durch Rochefort aus dem Weg geräumt ist, werden Athos, Aramis, Porthos und d'Artagnan an die Front geschickt, um dort ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. Nach einer langen Nacht müssen sie feststellen, dass ihr Vertrauen zueinander ihre größte Stärke ist.
1. Aramis

**Anmerkung: Gewissermaßen angesetzt an das Ende von Staffel 2, Spoiler bis hin zur ersten Folge von Staffel 3. Leicht AU, da Aramis mit seinen Kollegen an der Front ist. Eine kurze, vierteilige Story (zu mindestens so geplant).** **Natürlich ist noch zu erwähnen, dass die hier beschriebenen Ereignisse ebenfalls meiner Fantasie entspringen und in der Weise keinen historischen Beleg finden.**

 **Warnung vor intensiven Schlachtfeld-Beschreibungen (und Dingen, die eben dazu gehören.) T-rated aufgrund von Gewalt und Sprache.**

 **Mir gehören die Charaktere nicht.**

 **Jedes Kapitel aus der Sicht eines anderen Musketiers. Wir starten mit Aramis. Ich hoffe es gefällt!**

* * *

Das Donnern der Kanonen fand kein Ende. Seit Stunden saßen sie das aus, und sie hatten keine Möglichkeit dagegen vorzugehen.

Sie waren gewissermaßen in die Ecke gedrängt. Das Gelände auf dem sie sich befanden war hügelig und mittlerweile von Kanonenfeuer zerfetzt worden. Die Soldaten des Regiments sowie die des Königs selber hatten sich in Gruben und hinter Hügeln verschanzt, keiner traute sich auch nur einen Kopf zu heben um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Die Schreie von Männern, die vom Kanonenfeuer getroffen wurden, hingen in der Luft, aber es war ein Lärm, den Aramis mittlerweile gelernt hatte, aus seinen Gedanken auszublenden. Auch wenn jeder Muskel in seinem Körper schrie, er solle doch den Männern helfen, ihre Wunden heilen oder auch nur eine tröstende Präsenz in ihren letzten Momenten darstellen, so war ihm bewusst das er nichts tun konnte außer das alles auszusitzen und auf eine Feuerpause zu warten.

Er war beinahe sein gesamtes Leben lang schon im Dienste Frankreichs tätig, er kannte die Gefahren des Krieges, und die Hitze des Gefechts. Es wurde trotzdem nicht leichter.

Das Schlimmste war die absolute Dunkelheit. Auch wenn gelegentlich das Feuer von Kanonen helle Blitze über den Himmel warf, so war es eine schwarze, sternenlose Nacht, in der nicht einmal der Mond ihnen ein Quäntchen Licht spendete.

Aramis lag in einer Kuhle neben d'Artagnan, wenige Längen neben ihnen hielten es Porthos und Athos aus. Der junge Mann zu Aramis' Seite hatte die Augen fest zusammengekniffen, in absoluter Kapitulation vor dem Kanonenfeuer.

Aramis' Blick fand den von Athos, dessen Augen durch die Dunkelheit in seine Richtung blitzten. Als Kapitän der Musketiere hatte er schließlich die Befehlsgewalt, aber Aramis konnte es seinem Freund nicht verübeln als dieser vollkommen leer und ahnungslos seinen Blick erwiderte. Jeden Befehl, den er jetzt geben konnte, würde zweifelsohne in einem sinnlosen Opferungsmassaker enden. Er war machtlos bis das Donnern aufhörte.

Also tat Aramis das einzige was ihm aktuell helfen konnte.

Seine behandschuhten Finger tasteten seine Uniform ab und er fischte das schwere, goldene Kruzifix aus den Falten seines Hemdes und umschloss es fest mit beiden Händen. Abgesehen von der symbolischen Bedeutung eines solchen Anhängers hatte dieses verzierte, goldene Kreuz auch eine persönliche Bedeutung für ihn. Selbst jetzt, wo er kilometerweit von Paris weg war, strahlte es für ihn eine Wärme aus die er sonst immer nur spürte in der Gegenwart der Königin oder seines Sohnes, und ihre Gesichter waren klar und deutlich in seinem Kopf, als hätte er sie erst gestern gesehen.

Er holte tief Luft eher er anfing, seine Gebete zu sprechen. Er merkte wie d'Artagnan neben ihm kurz aufsah, aber sein junger Freund hatte genug Achtung vor Aramis' Glauben dass er nichts kommentierte.

Und er betete. Er flehte Gott um Kraft an, betete für einen guten Ausgang dieser Nacht. Dass sie so schmerzfrei wie möglich verlief, für jedermann.

Er war Soldat, und er fand Kraft und Energie im Kampf und auf dem Schlachtfeld gegen Gegner Frankreichs, aber er war kein Unmensch. Niemand wünschte sich das Leiden eines anderen Unschuldigen, niemand, ob Franzose oder Spanier, hatte das verdient, und Aramis hatte auch noch nie Genugtuung dabei empfunden. Ausgenommen vielleicht Rochefort, doch selbst bei dem Grafen hatte Aramis' spirituelle Seite ihm befohlen, Gnade zu zeigen.

Und er betete für seine Brüder, im Besonderen für seine engsten Freunde. Porthos, Athos und d'Artagnan waren alle drei ausgezeichnete Kämpfer, aber das machte sie nicht unverwundbar. Gott bewahre dass ihnen etwas zustieße, und er hoffte auf die Kraft für sich und seine Freunde.

Die nächste Minute betete er weiter, murmelte die alteingesessenen Worte des katholischen Gebetes, und schloss es schließlich mit einem „Amen!" und er führte das Kruzifix kurz an seine Lippen.

Sekunden später nur krachte eine Kanonenkugel nur wenige Meter neben ihnen in den Boden und riss die Büsche und die Erde auseinander, sodass Dreck und Gesteine in alle Richtungen flogen.

„Amen", echote d'Artagnan neben ihm leise und Aramis wandte sich ein wenig überrascht zu seinem Freund um. Dieser presste nur in seiner Verzweiflung die Lippen aufeinander und gab ihm einen Klaps gegen die Schulter. Diese kleine Geste reichte aus um zu zeigen, dass es ihm gut ging. So gut wie es einem auf einem Schlachtfeld nun einmal gehen konnte.

Wenn sie doch nur ein wenig von der Natur gegebenes Licht hätten. Aber der Mond und die Sterne blieben verhangen, und die Schreie und der Knall der durch die Nacht donnerte wirkten umso bedrohlicher.

Aramis neigte den Kopf nach hinten gegen den Dreck und kniff die Augen zusammen. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können?

Ihre eigenen Kanonen waren auf diesem Gebiet absolut nutzlos. Da sie in einer unfassbar hügeligen Landschaft festsaßen hatten ihre Kanonen keinen festen Stand und vor allem kein sicheres Ziel. Aber auch die feindlichen Kanonen würden irgendwann nicht mehr feuern können, und darauf warteten sie alle. Dass sie ihre Positionen wechseln konnten und gegebenenfalls einen Gegenangriff starten konnten.

Sie alle waren müde. Seit Tagen lieferten sich die Truppen eine gegenseitige Hetzjagd, und nicht ein Moment der Ruhe war ihnen in den vergangenen Tagen gegönnt worden.

Die Momente zogen sich hin wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Wann immer eine Kugel zu nah bei ihnen einschlug zuckten sie heftig zusammen und hofften einfach nur, dass keiner von ihnen getroffen wurde.

Aramis spürte die Rastlosigkeit von d'Artagnan neben sich. Es war auch nicht mehr d'Artagnan's erstes Gefecht, dieses hatte bereits vor Monaten stattgefunden, aber der Mann aus der Gascogne war noch nie ein Mann der Untätigkeit gewesen, und Aramis hatte ihn bereits zweimal zurück in ihre Sicherheitsgrube ziehen müssen als sein Waffenbruder voller Tatendrang versucht hatte aus seiner Deckung zu entkommen um einen Blick zu erhaschen.

Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen schlug eine Kanonenkugel ungeheuerlich nah bei Aramis und d'Artagnan ein. Aramis zog reflexartig schützend eine Hand über den Kopf und rollte sich zur Seite, aber die Wucht des Aufpralls warf ihn in d'Artagnan's Richtung und überschüttete die Beiden mit einer dünnen Schicht Erde die sich von dem lockeren Grund gelöst hatte.

Aramis hustete den Staub wieder aus und wischte so viel Erde von seiner Uniform wie er konnte ohne dass er sich dem Feuer offenbarte. Er drehte den Kopf kurz zur Seite um zu sehen ob es d'Artagnan gut ging, aber sein Kamerad erwiderte den Blick nur und wank ab, um zu signalisieren, dass es ihm gut ging.

Und endlich, nach was sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte, verklang der Knall. Und es folgte kein weiterer. Durch den fehlenden Lärm der Kanonen folgte jedoch, dass die Schreie der verwundeten Männer deutlicher durch die Luft schallten.

Aramis wusste, sie mussten jetzt handeln. Und deswegen blickte er zu Athos.

Ihr Anführer hatte sich bereits halb aus dem Graben erhoben und brüllte Anweisungen.

„Bringt die Verletzten zum Lager. Alle anderen, wir haben jetzt die Möglichkeit anzugreifen!"

Athos warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine drei engsten Vertrauten, offenbar zögerlich bezüglich dessen was er jetzt sagen würde.

„Aramis, Porthos, nehmt euch die eine Hälfte der Männer und führt den Angriff auf ihre Westflanke. D'Artagnan begleitet mich zum Angriff auf die andere Seite, und schalten ihre Kanonen aus!"

Porthos packte seinen Kommandeur an der Schulter.

„Keine Chance. Wir trennen uns nicht."

Athos blickte finster drein.

„Hat einer von euch einen besseren Plan?"

Porthos biss sich unsicher auf der Unterlippe herum und d'Artagnan schlug frustriert auf den Boden ein.

„Also dann", fuhr Athos fort und seine Gesichtszüge wurden weicher, „Ihr schafft das. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in euch."

Aramis packte d'Artagnan am Nacken und zog ihn kurz aber innig in seine Arme.

„Kommt heile wieder!" murmelte der Jüngere beinahe drohend in sein Ohr und tätschelte kurz den Nacken seines Freundes. Aramis brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zu Stande.

„Keine Sorge. Wir halten euch den Rücken frei", erwiderte Aramis mit einem leicht spöttelnden Unterton, aber die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Lage war ihm vom Gesicht abzulesen.

Auch Athos trat kurz auf ihn zu und in einer kurzen, aber bedeutungsvollen Geste verabschiedeten sie sich vorübergehend voneinander. Aramis packte Athos am Unterarm und sein Waffenbruder zog ihn daraufhin in eine kurze Umarmung.

„Wir sehen uns!" brummte Athos noch und packte dann d'Artagnan an der Schulter um ihn zum Gehen zu motivieren.

Aramis riss seinen Degen in die Höhe und signalisierte den erforderlichen Männern, ihm zu folgen. Porthos war an seiner Seite und gemeinsam schlugen sie sich durch die Büsche und den Schlamm den Abhang wieder hinauf in westlicher Richtung.

Aramis' Sinne waren dennoch noch immer in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, bereit, Schutz zu suchen sollte erneut ein Kanonenfeuer auf sie herabregnen, aber es kam nichts. Er spürte die Blicke der Männer, die dank Athos auf ihn und Porthos zu hören hatten, in seinem Rücken, und er versuchte sich dem Verantwortungsgefühl wenigstens geistig ein wenig zu entziehen.

Als sie endlich den Weg bis zum ebenmäßigeren Gelände hochgestolpert waren, erwartete sie eine Überraschung. Der Boden war glatter, wenn auch noch immer von Bäumen verziert, aber in dem Moment in dem Aramis und Porthos, die nun einmal an der Spitze der Gruppe liefen, sich das letzte Stück Hügel hochzogen, blickten sie auch schon auf die auf sie gerichteten Läufe von Musketen.

„Runter!" brüllte Porthos und er und Aramis warfen sich wieder auf den abfallenden Boden und rissen dabei zwei weitere Musketiere um. Genau in dem Moment donnerten die Musketen los und zerpflückten die Luft genau an der Stelle, an der gerade eben noch Porthos und Aramis gewesen waren.

Porthos zog unverzüglich seine Pistole vom Gürtel, während Aramis und etwa die Hälfte der restlichen Männer die sie mit sich hatten, ihre Arkebusen zückten und schussbereit machten. Kaum war der Kugelhagel über sie hinweg gezischt gab Aramis das Signal und sie nutzten die obere Kante des Abhanges um ihre Waffen gerade zu halten und erwiderten das Feuer. Dass sie nicht viel mehr als vielleicht die Beine des Feindes trafen war egal, weil sie hinderten ihm am Nachladen.

Wie erwartet stürmte die kleine Feindesgruppe mit Gebrüll auf sie los sobald sie sich alle wieder auf den ebenmäßigen Grund gezogen hatten. Aramis war vorbereitet und feuerte seine Pistole ab, ehe er seinen Parierdolch zog und in den Nahkampf überging.

Porthos neben ihm toste wie ein Tornado durch die Reihen ihrer Feinde. Mit seinem breiten Schwert und seiner schieren Mannskraft fegte er über sie hinweg und nahm es mit Leichtigkeit mit drei Feinden auf einmal auf.

Aramis parierte den Angriff eines Feindes, indem er ihm am Schwertarm packte und herumwirbelte, ehe er ihn mit einem Tritt den Abhang hinab beförderte.

Desweiteren hörte er dank seines guten Gehörs auch über Porthos' einschüchternde Kampfesschreie das Ziehen eines Schwertes hinter seinem Rücken. Ohne weiteres Nachdenken stach er mit dem Dolch in seiner linken Hand nach hinten und duckte sich noch gerade so, als die Antwort in Form eines eindrucksvollen Schwerthiebs seinen Kopf nur um Zentimeter verfehlte. Der Bauch seines Gegners war damit jedoch freigegeben und Aramis beendete das Duell schnell und schmerzlos.

Als zwei Männer direkt von vorne auf ihn zurannten war es ein Leichtes, mit jeweils einem Arm ihre halbherzigen Angriffe zu parieren. Den ersten hatte er schnell entwaffnet, während er den anderen noch mit seinem Parierdolch in Schach hielt. Kaum machte der zweite Anstalten, zu einem vermutlich tödlichen Schlag auszuholen, duckte sich Aramis hinter dem ersten Gegner. Die Verwirrung und Irritation war seinem Feind ins Gesicht geschrieben und so warf Aramis den leicht betäubten ersten Mann mit einem Schlag gegen den Kopf zu Boden und schlitterte in einer gekonnten Bewegung, die er im Training perfektioniert hatte, unterhalb des üblichen Schwertlevels auf den Gegner zu und beendete es mit einer raschen Bewegung.

Hektisch blickte er sich um und mit Entsetzen fiel sein Blick auf Porthos, der auf dem Boden lag, die Hände eines bulligen Mannes um seine Kehle, das Gesicht vor Anstrengung verzerrt.

Ohne auch nur einen winzigen Moment zu zögern packte Aramis seinen Dolch in der linken Hand fester und machte einen riesigen Satz auf die beiden zu. Mit einem wütenden Schrei bohrte er den Dolch tief in die Schulter des Angreifers, welcher überrascht nach Luft schnappte und Porthos los lies. Mit einem weiteren, heftigen Tritt war er außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Nach kurzer Inspektion der Lage durch einen Rundumblick stellte Aramis ihren Sieg über diese Gruppe fest und bedeutete den Männern, gegebenenfalls Munition aufzustocken.

Dann wandte er sich mit einem Grinsen an Porthos und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Wenn du mich nicht hättest, was?" witzelte er und zog seinen Freund mit einer einzigen Bewegung auf die Füße.

Porthos verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Dann wäre mir schon viel Ärger erspart worden!"

Er starrte Aramis kurz nieder, bevor sich aber auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Lachen ausbreitete, in das Aramis, trotz der Umstände, mit einstimmte. Wie schon so oft schafften er und Porthos es, mit ein wenig Alltagskommunikation sich auf dem Schlachtfeld auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu bewegen, und ein wenig die Spannung aus ihren Schultern zu nehmen.

Seite an Seite sahen sie nun auf. Sie blickten durch die Bäume hindurch auf ein offeneres Feld, das war ihnen bewusst, und sie wussten auch dass sich dort die Truppen der Feinde aufhielten und die Streitkräfte von Ludwig XIII. zum offenen Kampf aufforderten.

Die Dunkelheit jedoch verwehrte ihnen jede genauere Einsicht, und Aramis hoffte inständig, der Mond oder die Sterne würden durch die Wolken brechen und ihnen das bisschen Licht geben was sie brauchten, um den Kampf richtig angehen zu können. Der Himmel über ihnen schien leer.

Aramis merkte, wie Porthos zu seiner Rechten ebenfalls vehement ihre Möglichkeiten durchging und nach der besten Gelegenheit suchte, Athos' Befehle ordnungsgemäß auszuführen.

Es war in dem Moment in dem die Fläche plötzlich in schwaches, bläuliches Licht getaucht wurde und Aramis blickte auf zu dem beinahe Vollmond, dessen Anlitz hinter einer Wolke hervortrat und ihnen nach Stunden der totalen Dunkelheit endlich das erste Mal Licht spendete.

Und sie hatten Einsicht auf die Truppen ihrer Feinde, mitsamt der Kanonen am südlichen Ende, welche sie die vergangenen Stunden in Atem gehalten hatten.

Sie wussten was sie zu tun hatten. Und sie wussten sie konnten das tun. Die feindlichen Truppen schienen noch immer auf den Punkt fixiert zu sein, an welchem sie sich noch bis vor wenigen Augenblicken als Einheit aufgehalten hatten, und schienen trotz des Lärmes den sie veranstaltet hatten nicht nach Gefahr in ihrer Richtung Ausschau zu halten.

Aramis riet, dass Athos und d'Artagnan's Trupp vermutlich nicht weniger Lärm auf der anderen Seite veranstaltet hatten. Sie hatten einen Weg gewählt, bei welchem sie sich beim Angriff auf die Abordnung der spanischen Streitkräfte in den Ruinen eines verlassenen, winzigen Dorfes Deckung suchen konnten.

Ein Keuchen unweit von ihm ließ ihn zusammenfahren und er wirbelte herum um nach der Quelle zu suchen. All seine Männer standen noch, mehr oder weniger, aber das gurgelnde Geräusch kam von einem Mann in spanischer Uniform, der ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag, seine Hände griffen in den Matsch als er versuchte sich scheinbar an irgendetwas fest zu halten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Aramis, wie Duval, ein junger Musketierkadett, seine Pistole hob und auf den sterbenden Mann richtete.

Unwirsch wollte Aramis schon einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen, aber Porthos kam ihm zuvor und legte mahnend eine Hand auf den Lauf der Waffe und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Kadett senkte die Pistole.

Aramis atmete tief durch, ehe er sich neben dem Mann auf die Knie fallen ließ und die Hand, die so verwirrt und verloren im Matsch herum grub, nahm er fest zwischen die seinen.

„Dios…" keuchte der Mann und seine Augen waren voller Angst auf Aramis gerichtet, wanderten von dessen Schulterplatte mit der Königslilie zurück zu dem Gesicht des Musketiers.

„No tenga miedo", flüsterte Aramis und strich beruhigend über die Hand.

„Lucía…", murmelte der Mann gedankenverloren und rang nach Luft, „mi Lucía."

Aramis presste die Lippen aufeinander und er packte den Soldaten fest aber sanft am Nacken, nur um zu zeigen, dass er sich nicht fürchten brauchte. Er war trotz allem nicht allein.

Der Mann schien das zu verstehen und Aramis hätte schwören können, dass ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte ehe seine Augen sich starr Richtung Himmel richteten.

Aramis schloss sie und sprach ein kurzes, stilles Gebet, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete. Er hatte Mitleid, aber er akzeptierte Szenen wie diese mittlerweile. Und das machte ihm Angst.

Als er sich umsah bemerkte er den leicht verdatterten Blick von Duval, der noch immer die Hand fest um die Waffe geschlossen hatte.

Aramis starrte ihn zwischen wirren Haarsträhnen hervor in den Boden, und beantwortete die Frage die sich Duval anscheinend nicht traute zu stellen.

„Wir sind hier um für Frankreich und den König zu kämpfen, und um die Familien die auf diesem Land leben zu schützen. Glaubst du ihm ging es da umgekehrt anders?"

„Respekt sollte man immer haben, Duval!" fügte Porthos noch mahnend hinzu und Aramis nickte ihm dankbar zu.

Duval's Kiefer zuckte, aber er sagte nichts und sah nur leicht betreten auf den Boden.

Aramis wandte sich von ihm ab und trat wieder neben Porthos, der wieder auf das in Dunkelheit gehüllte offene Land vor ihnen blickte.

Er spürte Porthos' Ellenbogenschlag in seiner Seite und er sah zu seinem Freund auf, während dieser gerade seine Waffe nachlud.

„Hättest vielleicht im Kloster bleiben sollen."

Aramis zog eine fragende Augenbraue hoch, ein wenig erschüttert über diese Aussage. Sollte das heißen Porthos wollte ihn nicht hierhaben?

Gerade als Aramis schon die Wut in sich aufsteigen spürte bemerkte er, wie ein amüsiertes Grinsen Porthos' Lippen umspielte.

„Weißt schon. Dann müsste ich nicht ständig verpflichtet fühlen, deinen Arsch zu retten. Du hättest bestimmt ein sichereres Leben dort geführt."

Aramis guckte ihn unbeeindruckt an.

„Das gerade war ja wohl mehr ein Weckruf für dich, mein Freund", kommentierte er trocken mit einem rauen, sarkastischen Unterton, „Und außerdem wer würde denn auf dich aufpassen, wenn ich nicht da bin?" Er feixte.

„Athos und d'Artagnan sind ja auch noch da", meinte Porthos und sah verlegen zu Boden.

Aramis lachte trocken, was sich mehr in ein Räuspern verwandelte.

„Athos hat schon genug zu tun den guten, übermütigen d'Artagnan im Griff zu behalten. Ich glaube der Gute spielt schon unserem Athos mit den Nerven."

Porthos verzog zustimmend das Gesicht und zuckte nur kaum merklich mit den Schultern.

„Willst du dass ich meine Fähigkeiten woanders unter Beweis stelle?" fragte Aramis ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt und ein wenig beleidigt über die Einstellung, die ihm gegenüber von seinem engsten Freund entgegengebracht wurde.

Porthos' Kopf fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„Nein, nein, ich…" Nervös druckste der große Mann herum. „Also was ich sagen will ist Danke."

Jetzt war es an Aramis, überrascht zu sein.

„Danke wofür?"

„Dass du hier bist. Und naja, mir den Rücken freihältst."

Porthos war noch nie ein Mann der großen Worte gewesen, also lockerte Aramis die Situation wieder ein wenig auf, auch wenn er als Antwort seinem Freund dankbar die Schulter klopfte.

„Dank mir noch nicht. Wir können feiern und auf alles anstoßen wenn morgen noch alles an uns dran ist!"

Porthos gluckste zustimmend und warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, ehe sein Blick von den Feinden zu seinen eigenen Männern wanderte.

„Was sagst du? Athos erwartet, dass wir ihnen die Hölle heißmachen."

Aramis nickte und drehte sich zu den anderen Männern um, im vollen Bewusstsein, dass jeder Blick auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Und wir wollen unseren Hauptmann ja nicht enttäuschen, nicht wahr?"

Die Männer nickten eifrig und zogen ihre Waffen.

Aramis zwinkerte Porthos zu und lehnte sich kurz zu ihm rüber.

„Weißt du was ich an Athos so schätze?" fragte Aramis amüsiert.

Porthos hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du meinst abgesehen von seinem unglaublichen Charme und Taktgefühl?"

Aramis grinste bezüglich dieser sarkastisch angehauchten Bemerkung.

„Ich meinte mehr seine Fähigkeit, Menschen mit einem einzigen Blick Angst zu machen. Keiner dieser Männer stellt den Plan in Frage wenn sie damit den Zorn des Hauptmannes beschwören könnten."

Porthos schnaubte zustimmend und sein Blick fand wieder die feindlichen Truppen.

„Weise Männer."

Aramis hatte seine neu geladene Waffe fest in der Hand, das Metall dass gegen sein Bein klirrte mit jedem Schritt beruhigte ihn.

„Dann los."

* * *

 _Übersetzungen:  
No tenga miedo = Hab keine Angst._


	2. D'Artagnan

**Kapitel 2 hier. Drei folgt vermutlich Anfang nächster Woche, sobald ich es geschafft habe, mit Kapitel 4 anzufangen. Ich hoffe es gefällt!**

* * *

D'Artagnan folgte Athos den Abhang hinauf. Sie schlugen genau die andere Richtung als Porthos und Aramis ein.

Jetzt, wo er endlich wieder handeln konnte, ging es ihm schon ein ganzes Stück besser. In die Ecke gedrängt in die Kuhlen der Erde, unter ständigem Beschuss, das hatte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben. Auch wenn die Präsenz von Aramis neben ihm und Porthos und Athos in seinem Sichtfeld eine beruhigende Wirkung gehabt hatte, so hatte er wieder einmal aufs Neue feststellen müssen, dass Geduld nicht seine Stärke war.

Er hatte sich dem Kanonenfeuer absolut hilflos ausliefern müssen, und hätte Aramis ihn nicht mehrmals zurück in die Kuhle gezogen hätte er wahrscheinlich als Kanonenfutter geendet.

Es war eine wahrliche Erlösung gewesen, als die Kanonen endlich schwiegen. Die verwundeten Männer waren zu ihrem Lagerpunkt nicht weit von hier gebracht worden und Athos hatte die Befehle gegeben.

Wenn sie das hier überstehen wollten, so mussten sie die gegnerischen Kanonen zerstören. Irgendwie.

Athos Plan schien zu sein, sie ein wenig zu umgehen, sie durch die Truppenaufteilung zu verwirren und den Überraschungseffekt zu nutzen um ihre Kanonen zu zerstören. D'Artagnan hatte Zweifel an diesem Plan, aber sein Vertrauen in Athos war immer unerschütterlich. Und wenn er ehrlich war, so fiel ihm auch kein besserer Plan ein, also was sollten sie tun.

Als sie ihre Strecke beinahe überwunden hatten sahen sie einen Spähtrupp, der sich langsam einen Weg durch den Waldrand bahnte. Mit ihren Degen schlugen die Spanier das Gestrüpp aus ihrem Weg.

Athos vor ihnen hob die Hand und gab das Signal zum Anhalten. D'Artagnan war der einzige der sich noch rührte, als er ein wenig zu seinem Freund aufschloss sodass er in Hörweite war.

Er sah wie Athos' Augen sich hektisch durch die Umgebung bewegten, auch wenn sein Gesichtsausdruck unergründlich war. Er wog seine Möglichkeiten ab.

Der Spähtrupp hatte sie in der Dunkelheit noch nicht entdeckt, und sie schienen sich dennoch leise auf Spanisch zu unterhalten, offenbar nicht ganz bei der Sache.

„Wir könnten sie von hinten überraschen", meinte d'Artagnan, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein leises Hauchen das im leichten Wind verloren ging.

Athos zuckte kaum merklich die Schultern und hob schon eine Hand, um Signale zu geben, als sie plötzlich heftig zusammenzuckten als Schüsse über die offene Fläche hallten. Auch der Spähtrupp der Spanier sah kurz auf, aber schien sich nicht weiter zu interessieren. Einer schien eine abfällige Bemerkung über irgendetwas zu machen. Nicht, dass d'Artagnan Spanisch beherrschte, aber über die vergangenen Monate hatte er hier und da ein wenig aufschnappen können.

Er bemerkte wie Athos angespannt den Kopf drehte und mit dem Kopf in die Richtung deutete, aus der die Geräusche stammten.

„Aramis und Porthos!" zischte der Hauptmann unnötigerweise und suchte d'Artagnan's Blick. D'Artagnan wusste genau was ihr Anführer vor hatte. Sie mussten den Schlachtlärm überbieten und schauen, dass für die Haupttruppen auf dem offenen Feld nahe dem Waldrand nicht zu erkennen war, wo genau sich die französischen Truppen aufhielten.

Athos zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als wolle er d'Artagnan um Zustimmung bitten.

Der Gascogner hob seinen Degen und stieß einen Kampfschrei aus, woraufhin die Männer hinter ihm sich lauthals auf den spanischen Spähtrupp stürzten, die sich völlig überrumpelt in ihre Richtung wandten.

Athos und d'Artagnan zogen ihre Pistolen vom Gürtel und stürzten sich ebenfalls in den Kampf. Nachdem sie ihre Schüsse verbraucht hatten zogen beide ihren Parierdolch dazu und fingen die Angriffe die auf sie gerichtet waren ab.

D'Artagnan verhinderte gerade so, dass einer der jungen Musketierkadetten von hinten mit dem Degen aufgespießt wurde, und duckte sich rasch hinter einem morschen Baumstamm als er noch im letzten Moment die Arkebuse sichtete, die auf ihn gerichtet war. Die Kugel verfehlte ihn aber um einiges weiter als er angenommen hatte.

Desweiteren war der Kampf sehr schnell entschieden. Die Spanier waren definitiv überrascht worden und ihr kleiner Trupp von etwa zehn Mann war den gut fünfundzwanzig, die Athos mit sich hatte, stark unterlegen.

Als sich erneut die Stille über ihnen senkte, bemerkte d'Artagnan, dass auch von der anderen Seite des Waldabschnittes keine Kampfgeräusche mehr zu hören waren. Was auch immer dort den Kampf ausgelöst hatte, er war vorüber.

D'Artagnan schob sich zu den letzten Baumstämmen am Waldrand vor um einen guten Blick auf das offene Wiesengelände zu haben. Ein paar verlassene Häuser trennten sie von den vermeidlichen Truppen des Feindes.

Das Mondlicht brach endlich zwischen den Wolken hervor und tauchte die Fläche in silbriges Licht. Genug, sodass sie ungefähr die Lage einschätzen konnten.

„Sie bewegen sich…", murmelte Athos der plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht war und er verengte die Augen, in der scheinbaren Hoffnung, dadurch noch besser sehen zu können.

„Aber sie wenden sich nicht in unsere Richtung", warf d'Artagnan leise ein und deutete auf die Spanier, „Sie konzentrieren sich noch immer auf das Waldstück von eben."

Er spürte wie sich Athos' Blick von der Seite in ihn bohrte.

„Hast du einen Vorschlag? Einen, der nicht völlig unbedacht und instinktiv ist?" Die Stimme des Hauptmannes triefte vor Sarkasmus.

D'Artagnan schnaubte.

„Du meinst sowas wie offener Angriff?"

„Erfasst."

„Dann nein."

Athos seufzte und fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Wir könnten uns versuchen in die Häuser zu schleichen hier vorne. Wenn wir unentdeckt reinkommen, können wir warten bis Aramis und Porthos agieren und dann im Chaos versuchen die Kanonen auszuschalten."

D'Artagnan runzelte die Stirn und hockte sich neben Athos hin.

„Was ist wenn sie Wachposten in den Häusern haben? Oder noch schlimmer, Vorräte? Du weißt schon, sowas wie Schießpulver oder so?"

Athos Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Da werden wir es wohl drauf ankommen lassen müssen."

„Sehr beruhigend."

„War nicht meine Intention."

D'Artagnan warf Athos noch einen kurzen Blick zu und konnte in den Augen des Musketier-Hauptmannes ablesen, dass egal was er sagte, die Entscheidung feststand. Athos gab schließlich die Befehle. Und wenn d'Artagnan ehrlich war, klang der Plan gar nicht mal so schlecht.

Athos gab die entsprechenden Signale mit der Hand und d'Artagnan hörte, wie sich die Männer hinter ihnen leise in Bewegung setzten.

Langsam und bedächtig bewegten sie sich aus der Deckung der Bäume hervor und traten so leise wie es ihnen als Gesamtes möglich war auf den von Blättern bedeckten, leicht verschlammten Boden auf.

Sie mussten nur möglichst unbemerkt bis zu den verlassenen paar Häusern vordringen. Dort konnten sie dann versuchen, einen Plan zu schmieden, wie sie die Kanonen außer Gefecht setzten.

D'Artagnan hielt den Griff seines Degens fest umklammert und bewahrte ihn davor, durch das Klirren gegen den Gürtel oder die Beine zu viel Lärm zu machen. Zudem duckte er sich, als könne er sich damit vor dem Mondlicht bewahren, und endlich hatten sie es zu dem am Nächsten stehenden Gebäude geschafft.

Athos war als erster an der schweren Holztür und prüfte vorsichtig, ob sie verschlossen war. Mit einem leicht überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich d'Artagnan zu und stieß die Tür mit Leichtigkeit auf. Er trat ein und blieb an der Tür stehen und hielt sie mit seinem Fuß offen.

Hastig bedeutete er d'Artagnan, einzutreten, und die anderen Männer machten es dem Musketier nach. Es war ein verlassenes Haus, dementsprechend waren auch die meisten Sachen weg. Vermutlich hatte es die Familie, die geflohen war, mitgenommen. Ein paar leicht angeschimmelte Früchte lagen auf dem Boden verstreut als hätte jemand es sehr eilig gehabt.

„Macht die Fenster zu!" hauchte d'Artagnan so leise wie es ihm nur möglich war und die Männer gehorchten ihm, auch wenn er nicht der Hauptmann war. Die Stellung, die Porthos, Aramis und d'Artagnan bei Athos inne hatten war in der Garnison kein Geheimnis, und die Männer, ob Musketier oder nicht, respektierten das.

Eilig hielten sie sich mit dem Kopf unten und schlossen die Fenster. Die gegnerischen Truppen standen genau genommen mit der Schulter zu ihnen, sprich die Häuser befanden sich auf deren linken Seite. Sie schienen aber auf eine andere Ecke fixiert zu sein und hatten keinerlei Beachtung übrig für diese Häuser.

Dachte d'Artagnan zu Mindestens.

Er hatte die Treppe in der Raumecke entdeckt, eine kleine und zudem sehr enge Wendeltreppe, die vermutlich zu dem Keller führte. D'Artagnan wusste, wie lange sich die Spanier schon in dieser Gegend aufhielten, und so wollte er sicher gehen.

Gerade als er den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte, tönten Stimmen aus dem Keller.

„Apresúrate. Los otros esperan!"

Jeder Mann im Raum erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und d'Artagnan führte unnötigerweise einen Finger an die Lippen, um zu signalisieren, ruhig zu sein, ehe er vorsichtig einen Schritt auf die Treppenstufe machte.

Zu seinem Schrecken knarrte sie.

Er schielte um die Ecke und traf den Blick des Spaniers unmittelbar, der ihn völlig überrumpelt und erschrocken anstarrte und Luft holte um eine Warnung loszugeben.

D'Artagnan packe fest das Geländer zu beiden Seiten und nahm viel Schwung, ehe er mit Wucht und beiden Beinen den Mann in den Bauch trat.

Die Warnung wurde erstickt als er aus d'Artagnan's Sichtfeld fiel da er die Balance verloren hatte. Die Treppe ging aber nicht besonders tief runter. D'Artagnan kam schnell mit beiden Beinen wieder auf die Füße und warf seinen Dolch flink und sicher auf die Wache. Mit einem stummen Schmerzensschrei ging sie zu Boden.

Gerade als d'Artagnan unten am Treppenfuß angekommen war hörte er einen zweiten Mann, noch bevor er ihn sah.

„Qué pasa?"

Er verstummte in dem Moment in dem er d'Artagnan sah und wütend zog er seinen Degen, den er mit ungeheurer Geschwindigkeit auf den Musketier runtersausen ließ. D'Artagnan wich rasch zur Seite aus und trat nach dem Mann, der somit gegen die Kellerwand taumelte.

„Bastardo francese!" keuchte er und fletschte die Zähne.

D'Artagnan machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht und forderte mit einem neckischen Grinsen und einer entsprechenden Handbewegung den Angriff hervor.

Der Spanier schnaubte wütend und startete eine weitere Attacke. D'Artagnan parierte den Schlag mit Leichtigkeit und packte den Gegner am Schwertarm, den er dann soweit nach außen drehte, dass er den Degen fallen ließ. Bevor auch nur ein Schmerzensschrei aus dem Hals des Mannes ertönen konnte schlug der Gascogner ihn mit einem einzigen Schlag seines Degenknaufes bewusstlos.

Einen Moment stand er da und atmete tief durch, ehe er in den schwach beleuchteten Keller blickte und seine Kinnlade runterfiel.

„Alles in Ordnung da unten?" tönte Athos' Stimme vom oberen Treppenabsatz. Ungeduldige Schritte waren zu hören als er keine Antwort erhielt, da d'Artagnan's Blick nicht vom Keller abzubringen war.

„D'Artagnan!" fragte Athos nochmal, bevor er die Treppe selber betrat.

„Athos?" meinte der Angesprochene mit monotoner Stimme, „Das solltest du dir ansehen!"

Athos eilte die Stufen hinab, wie immer eine Hand am Griff seines Schwertes.

„D'Artagnan, was soll…" Er brach ab als er dem Blick seines Freundes folgte. „Oh."

„Yup."

„Das könnte zu einer Planänderung führen."

„Hab ich doch gesagt."

Athos funkelte ihn von der Seite aus an.

„Und ich hab gesagt es ist ein Risiko was wir eingehen müssen."

D'Artagnan schluckte.

„Athos, unsere Männer stehen über ein Dutzend Kisten voll mit Schießpulver!" Er merkte selber, dass er _unsere_ Männer gesagt hatte, nicht _deine_ Männer, aber Athos war das nicht einmal aufgefallen. Er hob nur beschwichtigend eine Hand.

„Beruhig dich. Siehst du irgendein Zeichen für eine Zündschnur oder ähnliches?"

D'Artagnan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weil das ihre Vorräte sind, d'Artagnan. Nicht alles ist immer eine Falle."

Der Jüngere knurrte nur missmutig, während Athos sich wieder aufrichtete.

„Ich lass die Männer den Keller absuchen. Nicht dass hier noch irgendwelche Zugänge von anderen Seiten sind oder von anderen Häusern. Gérard, Nicourt! Ihr werdet unten gebraucht!"

Letzteres rief er bedächtig die Treppe hoch und oben erschienen die Köpfe besagter Männer, die sich beeilten, den Befehlen ihres Hauptmannes nachzukommen.

Anstelle sich jedoch direkt an das Absuchen des Kellers zu machen, kam Gérard direkt auf Athos zu, sein Gesicht kreidebleich.

„Aus welcher Richtung sagtet Ihr noch gleich würden die anderen Männer ihren Angriff starten, Hauptmann?"

Athos verengte die Augen.

„Aramis und Porthos leiten einen Angriff von der Westseite aus, auf die Westflanke der spanischen Truppen."

Gérard schluckte.

„Dann solltet ihr nach oben gehen, Hauptmann. Das müsst ihr sehen."

Athos starrte noch kurz verwirrt den Musketierrekruten an, während d'Artagnan sich schon beeilte, die Treppe hinauf zu kommen. Er spürte Athos unweit hinter sich.

„Was ist los?" verlangte Athos zu wissen sobald sie wieder oben im Hauptraum angekommen waren.

„Die Truppen, Herr. Sie wenden sich gen Westen."

Athos schüttelte ungerührt den Kopf.

„Aramis und Porthos greifen von dort aus an, natürlich werden sie früher oder später bemerkt."

Einer der Musketiere, die in einer halb offenen Tür nach draußen stand, schüttelte den Kopf und wank Athos und d'Artagnan zu sich rüber. Die beiden kamen dem Gesuch nach und d'Artagnan hockte sich draußen hinter der Häuserecke hin, Athos dicht neben ihm.

„Die Kanonen. Sie sind nach Westen gerichtet. Sie erwarten den Angriff", erklärte der Mann unbehaglich.

Die Worte schlugen bei d'Artagnan ein wie die Kanonenkugeln in den Wald vor weniger als einer Stunde. Sie waren vorbereitet. Und das nicht wegen dem Kampfeslärm der verursacht wurde. Auf dieser Fläche war es unmöglich zu bestimmen, wo die Geräusche genau herkamen. Wie kamen die Spanier an diese Information? Sie schienen genau zu wissen, wo Porthos und Aramis waren.

„Sie waren doch bis eben noch nach Süden unterwegs!" zischte Athos, der gekonnt versuchte, den Horror in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

Der Mann nickte.

„Es war von jetzt auf gleich, ohne jede Vorwarnung. Als hätten sie es gewusst, als hätten sie jeden Schritt von uns vorhergesehen."

Athos' Kiefermuskeln spannten sich sichtlich an.

„Vielleicht ist ihnen ein Späher entgangen", mutmaßte er.

D'Artagnan sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Und konnte ihnen binnen so kurzer Zeit den gesamten Schachzug unserer Truppen übermitteln? Nein, das kann nur…"

Weiter kam er nicht als die ersten Kanonen abgefeuert wurden. Er hatte genug Kanonenfeuer erlebt die vergangene Zeit. Er hatte die Zerstörungskraft dieser Kriegsmaschinen gesehen, und er war jedes Mal glimpflich davon gekommen. Der Knall war weit weg, aber in d'Artagnan's Ohren hallte er nach als stünde er direkt daneben. Er wollte schon aus Reflex aufspringen aber Athos packte ihn hastig an der Schulter und drückte ihn gegen die Hauswand.

„Nicht."

„Ich lass sie nicht einfach so in ihre Verdammnis rennen. Ich habe sie dahin geschickt!" D'Artagnan klang wütend und verzweifelt zugleich.

„Nein, d'Artagnan, das war ich!" brüllte Athos ihn an und packte ihn wieder zurück als der Jüngere erneut einen Fluchtversuch unternahm. Auch wenn Athos' Stimme beherrscht war, d'Artagnan kannte ihn gut genug um die leichte Spur Angst und Schuld herauszulesen.

D'Artagnan packte Athos verzweifelt am Kragen und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich der Mann im Türrahmen wegdrehte, als er Zeuge wurde wie jemand sich entgegen die Autorität des Befehlshabers wendete.

„Ich kann sie da nicht einfach alleine lassen", flüsterte d'Artagnan flehend und versuchte erneut auf die Beine zu springen.

„Wenn du so darein stürmst kommst du niemals lebend da raus."

„Ist mir egal!" entgegnete d'Artagnan wütend und seine Augen waren fixiert auf das Schlachtgetümmel. Jetzt war es Athos, der seinen Freund am Kragen packte und das Gesicht ihm zudrehte.

„Und was erzähle ich Constance?" fauchte Athos. „Du machst das hier nicht nur für uns, für den König oder für Frankreich!"

D'Artagnan schluckte.

„Du machst das auch für sie. Du hast nicht so lange um sie gekämpft um jetzt das Tuch zu werfen. Sie ist es wert. Aramis und Porthos würden nicht wollen, dass du etwas derart heroisches, aber auch derart dämliches tust."

D'Artagnan erschauerte. Es war ungewöhnlich, Athos' Stimme so emotionsgeladen zu hören, aber die vergangenen Monate hatten sie alle gewissermaßen verändert.

Constance's Gesicht spiegelte sich vor seinem inneren Auge wieder. Wie sie ihn geschlagen hatte, wie sie ihn anlächelte. Wie sie wütend wurde, wie sie ihn küsste vor Leidenschaft.

Die Welt konnte noch so grau sein, aber Constance schien immer heller als alles andere in seinen Augen. Und er merkte dass seine unendliche Liebe zu Constance einen mörderischen Preis mit sich brachte. Den der Zurückhaltung in der Schlacht.

Nicht dass er deswegen ein weniger guter Kämpfer war, aber er hatte auch auf sich acht zu geben, damit er zu Constance nach Paris zurückkehren konnte. Er flehte nur inständig, dass seine Freunde, seine Brüder im Geiste, nicht den Preis dafür zahlen mussten.

D'Artagnan schloss kurz die Augen, seine Lippen bebten.  
 _Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir vergeben_!, dachte er, während sich jede Faser seines Seins danach verzehrte, seinen Freunden zur Hilfe zu eilen. So wie sie es auch immer getan hatten.

Er musste daran denken, was sie seit sie an die Front geschickt wurden alles zusammen durchgemacht hatten. Auch wenn er sich damals sicher gewesen war, dass sich die Freundschaft und Kameradschaft zwischen ihm, Porthos, Aramis und Athos bereits vorher von der zu anderen Musketieren unterschied, so war es ihre Verbundenheit die sie in den letzen Monaten bewiesen hatten, die ihm bereits mehrmals das Leben gerettet hatte.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er nach einer Niederlage vor wenigen Monaten zusammen mit einem weiteren Offizier in einem spanischen Lager festgehalten worden war. Es hatte keinen Tag gedauert, bis Aramis ihn dank einer gekonnten Unterwanderung der Spanier hatte befreien können, auch wenn er dabei mehr Risiken hatte eingehen müssen als d'Artagnan lieb war.

Ein anderes Mal waren er und eine Handvoll Männer, nicht mehr als fünf, als Spähtrupp ausgesandt worden. Feindliche Truppen hatten sie umstellt, sie waren gnadenlos unterlegen. Es war Porthos gewesen, der ein Breitschwert schwingend auf Pferderücken die Angreifer überrascht hatte und den verletzten d'Artagnan mit einer wilden Entschlossenheit und seinem eigenen Körper geschützt hatte, bis Athos mit der Unterstützung eingetroffen war.

Aber er wusste, dass Athos Recht hatte. Und er wusste auch, dass Athos sich vermutlich genauso sehr zusammennehmen musste, um keinen offenen Angriff vorzunehmen.

„Sag mir was du vor hast", murmelte d'Artagnan bestimmt und fixierte Athos mit seinem Blick. Er forderte den Älteren auf, ein Manöver vorzulegen, und belastete ihn erneut mit der Erkenntnis, dass alle Verantwortung auf Athos' Schultern lag, aber er hatte ihn immerhin zurückgehalten. Athos wiederrum blickte auf das Schlachtfeld und der Schrecken stand ihm mittlerweile ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Wir müssen das koordiniert angehen", meinte er dann, schluckte noch einmal heftig und bedeutete d'Artagnan, wieder reinzugehen.

„Athos", sagte d'Artagnan auf dem Weg nach drinnen. Athos blickte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, und d'Artagnan konnte die Bürde des Hauptmannes auf seinen Schultern beinahe schon selber spüren.

D'Artagnan zwang sich so etwas wie ein Lächeln ab.

„Aramis und Porthos wären beleidigt, wenn du ihre Fähigkeiten unterschätzt."

Athos brachte ein trockenes, humorloses Lachen hervor.

„Da hast du vermutlich recht."

* * *

 _Anmerkung: Mein Spanisch beschränkt sich auf das, was ich damals in der Schule gelernt habe. Also nicht besonders viel und keine Garantie für grammatikalische Korrektheit._

 _Arpresúrate. Los otros esperan = Beeil dich. Die anderen warten.  
Qué pasa? = Was ist los?  
Bastardo francese = französischer Bastard_


	3. Athos

In dem Moment, in dem er verstanden hatte dass er Aramis und Porthos vermutlich ihrem eigenen Untergang entgegen geschickt hatte, hatte es sich angefühlt als hätte man ihm ein Messer durchs Herz gerammt.

Schuldgefühle und Entsetzen brachen gleichermaßen über ihm ein aber er versuchte es hinter seiner Hauptmann-Fassade zu verbergen, weil er die Blicke seiner Männer auf sich spürte.

Aber d'Artagnan hatte Recht. Verdammt würden die beiden beleidigt sein wenn sie bald zu ihnen stießen und erfuhren, dass Athos so wenig Vertrauen in sie gesetzt hatte. Zu Mindestens redete er sich das ein. Er packte seinen jüngeren Weggefährten jetzt an der Schulter und zerrte ihn wieder ins Haus zurück. D'Artagnan war nur schwer von dem Geschehen draußen wegzubewegen, aber wiederwillig gab er Athos' Drängen nach.

Drinnen knallte Athos die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Die Blicke all der Männer, die auf ihm ruhten, machten es nicht viel leichter.

Er musste handeln. Sie waren hier, um die Kanonen auszuschalten. Das mussten sie noch immer tun.

„D'Artagnan, lass die Kisten von unten hochholen!"

Der Gascogner sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Das ist gefährlich Athos, was ist wenn…"

„Das ist ein Befehl!" unterbrach Athos ihn kalt und d'Artagnan machte mehr ein arrogantes Gesicht als das er sich von der groben Art seines Freundes verletzt fühlte. „Wir müssen ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen, um vielleicht ein wenig von Porthos und Aramis abzulenken. Ein paar der Kisten können wir nutzen um die Kanonen auszuschalten, nur die Kanoniere außer Gefecht zu setzen wird nicht reichen", setzte Athos noch hinterher.

D'Artagnan kam seinem Befehl immer noch nicht nach, und starrte Athos nur ungläubig an.

„Du willst das Schießpulver bei den Kanonen platzieren? Bist du wahnsinnig?"

Athos zuckte nur mit den Schultern und befahl zwei der Musketiere barsch, die verdammten Kisten endlich nach oben zu holen.

D'Artagnan trat näher an seinen Freund ran und sah ihm vorsichtig in die Augen, als hielte er Athos für geistig verwirrt.

„Wenn sie die Kisten treffen bevor wir sie platzieren können kann das böse enden", meinte d'Artagnan dann, scheinbar in der Annahme, Athos hätte das nicht durchdacht.

„Richtig."

„Das Risiko ist zu hoch."

Athos seufzte, seine Nerven waren bis zum Äußersten strapaziert. Aber das war nicht allein d'Artagnan's Schuld. Die ganzen letzten Tage hatten sie ausgezehrt, und auf diese Konfrontation war es letztendlich hinausgelaufen.

„Wir versuchen ein paar der Kisten hier raus zu schaffen. Wenn unsere Männer anfangen, die Kisten zu platzieren, wird jemand hierbleiben und sich um das restliche Schießpulver kümmern. Das wird sie ablenken und in diese Richtung steuern."

Sein Gegenüber zog eine fragende Augenbraue hoch, wobei seine Augen immer wieder zur Tür zuckten, voller Tatendrang.

„Wer wäre denn verrückt genug für diese Ablenkung zu sorgen?" fragte er schließlich, seine Stimme voller Nervosität.

Athos verengte die Augen bei der Frage. Er dachte das wäre offensichtlich. Es dauerte einige Momente bis der Groschen auch bei d'Artagnan gefallen war. Er gab ein ungläubiges Geräusch von sich.

„Hör mal Athos, ich weiß du und die anderen beiden, ihr haltet mich für leichtsinnig, aber ich bin nicht lebensmüde."

Athos zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern, sein Gesicht verriet nichts über das Unbehagen, dass er im Innern spürte.

„Wer war das denn, der sich eben blind in eine Schlacht stürzen wollte, die er nicht gewinnen kann?" brummte er. Dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Wenn es jemand hinkriegen kann, dann du. Ist ja nicht so, dass das das erste Mal für dich wäre."

D'Artagnan sah noch immer nicht besonders überzeugt aus, und Athos legte nach.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, es ist gefährlich. Ich weiß, es ist riskant. Aber wenn wir nichts unternehmen haben wir Porthos, Aramis und ihre gesamte Truppe an die Kanonen verfüttert. Und das werde ich nicht zulassen", knurrte er.

D'Artagnan senkte den Blick.

„Also gut, dann sollten wir…" Aber weiter kam er nicht. Gérard und Nicourt, die Athos eben zum Keller inspizieren verdonnert hatte, kamen mit lauten Rufen die enge Wendeltreppe hochgeeilt und machten heftige Bewegungen mit ihren Händen.

„Raus!" brüllte Gérard und Athos bemerkte die Panik in seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen und gab augenblicklich den Befehl, das Gebäude zu verlassen. Wären die meisten chaotisch und rücksichtlos geflüchtet, so war der Trupp Männer, die Athos mit sich führte, weitaus disziplinierter, und schnell und sicher verließen sie so schnell es ihnen möglich war das Haus.

Athos flüchtete als Letzter, als er sicher sein konnte, dass alle anderen draußen waren. Kaum hatte er einige Schritte zwischen sich und die Holztür gebracht machte er auf d'Artagnan's gebrüllte Warnung hin einen Satz nach vorne.

Keine Sekunde zu spät.

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, der selbst das Donnern der Kanonen übertönte, betäubte die Nacht.

Die Wucht des explodierenden Schießpulvers warf Athos und einige seiner Männer nach vorne und sie spürten eine Hitzewallung, die der Wind auf sie zuwarf.

Einen Moment blieb Athos im Matsch und Gras liegen, den Arm schützend über seinen Kopf gezogen als es Holzsplitter und Geröll auf sie herabregnete. An seine Ohren drangen dumpf Geräusche, Kanonenfeuer sowie Schreie von Männern, die Qualen litten, und Gebrüll von anderen Männern, die Befehle bellten.

Athos wagte es schließlich, seinen Arm wieder runter zu nehmen und in seinem leicht verschwommenen Sichtfeld nahm er die ausgestreckte helfende Hand von d'Artagnan wahr.

Athos ergriff sie und der jüngere zog ihn auf die Knie, wo Athos sich auf sein Schwert aufstützte und zu dem Flammenberg sah, wo sie gerade eben noch Unterschlupf gesucht hatten. Die Feuersbrunst verschlang das Holz und verfärbte sich leuchtend orange, während die oberen Enden der Flammen beinahe weiß in die Nacht züngelten und den Eindruck erweckten, es würden Blitze durch die dunkle Nacht zucken.

D'Artagnan neben ihm starrte mit einem Ausdruck von Erschrecken und Resignation auf das Feuer.

„Das war's dann wohl mit dem Plan", kommentierte er tonlos.

Langsam kehrte auch sein Kampfgeist zu Athos zurück und er stemmte sich vom Boden hoch und sah sich nach Gérard und Nicourt um, in der Hoffnung, sie könnten ihm eine Erklärung für das liefern, was sie eben erlebt hatten. Gérard lag unweit entfernt keuchend auf dem Rücken, und Athos stolperte auf ihn zu und reichte ihm eine Hand.

Das Musketier ergriff sie dankbar und Athos zog ihn auf die Füße.

„Was war das?" fragte Athos sofort und begutachtete Gérard mit einem eingehenden Blick. Gérard fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über das markante Gesicht und das stoppelige Kinn, während er sich eindeutig versuchte zu sammeln. Nicourt war nicht viel aussagefreudiger, da Athos ihn jetzt hinter Gérard bemerkte, keuchend und knurrend wand er sich auf dem Boden. Ein anderes Musketier war über ihn gebeugt und kümmerte sich um ihn.

Schließlich sprach Gérard, auch wenn seine Augen nicht von dem Flammeninferno hinter Athos abzubringen war.

„Wir haben Gänge gefunden, Athos." Er sprach ihn nicht mit seinem Titel an, aber Athos störte das nicht im Geringsten. Bevor er Hauptmann geworden war, war er schließlich auch nur ein Musketier gewesen, und außer der Befehlsgewalt stellte er sich immer noch ungerne über seine Kameraden.

„Gänge?" wiederholte d'Artagnan zu Athos' Linken.

Gérard nickte eifrig.

„Die Spanier haben diese Gebäude…", und er deutete auf die zwei drei verlassenen Häuser, die um das brennende Holz herum verteilt waren, „mit unterirdischen Gängen versehen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf als ob er den Gedanken loswerden wolle.

„Nein, ach was, vermutlich waren die schon vorher da. Wie dem auch sei, wir sind auf zwei Spanier gestoßen, die scheinbar gerade das Haus wechseln wollten. Kaum hatten sie uns entdeckt, hat einer irgendetwas Spanisches gebrüllt bevor Nicourt und ich ihn uns geschnappt haben. Aber ich habe gesehen wie Zündschnüre angezündet wurden. Sie waren darauf vorbereitet."

D'Artagnan neben ihm sog zischend die Luft ein.

„Das war entweder eine Falle, oder eine sehr pikante Sicherheitsmaßnahme."

Gérard blickte seinem Hauptmann jetzt fest in die Augen.

„Wir hatten die Zündschnüre zu spät gesehen, sie waren gut versteckt. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich bitte um Vergebung, Herr." Jetzt sprach Gérard nicht mehr zu Athos, dem Waffenbruder, sondern zu Athos, seinem Befehlshaber.

Athos schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Gérard. Auch ich habe keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gesehen. Dich trifft keine Schuld."

Gérard nickte, ließ aber weiterhin die Schultern hängen.

Athos' Blick schweifte von dem Flammenberg über die gesamte Umgebung hinweg. Es war noch immer sehr dunkel, auch wenn die Flammen ein wenig Licht spendeten, so verdunkelte der damit einhergehende Rauch das Sichtfeld. Aber die Geräusche, das Gebrüll und das unverwechselbare Trommeln von Stiefeln auf Erde sprach Bände.

„Also bemerkt haben sie uns, das steht fest", meinte d'Artagnan und zog angespannt seine Pistole aus dem Holster.

„Wir haben kein Schießpulver mehr, um damit gegebenenfalls die Kanonen zu zerstören", antwortete Athos.

D'Artagnan sah ihn ungeduldig an, als warte er nur noch auf den Befehl. Athos kapitulierte vor dem Blick seines Freundes und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, die d'Artagnan richtigerweise als Zustimmung deutete.

„Alle zu mir!" brüllte er und riss seinen Degen in die Höhe, ehe er mit großen Schritten der Menge von Feinden, die zweifelsohne in ihre Richtung marschierten, entgegentrat.

Athos wollte schon sein Schwert ziehen um d'Artagnan in seinem überschwänglichen Tatendrang nicht irgendwas Unüberlegtes machte, aber Gérard hielt ihn noch kurz am Arm fest.

„Hauptma…also Athos", stammelte er unbeholfen und blinzelte mehrmals, „Ich bitte um Erlaubnis, mit einer Handvoll Männer die anderen Häuser nach Alkohol zu durchsuchen."

Athos wollte schon einen barschen Befehl knurren, als er inne hielt.

„Wozu das denn?"

Gérard blieb ruhig.

„Die Gestelle für die meisten dieser Kanonen sind aus Holz. Entflammbarer Alkohol könnte uns dabei helfen, sie zu zerstören."

Athos verstand. Und er strafte sich selber dafür, dass ihm das nicht selber eingefallen war, aber die Tatsache, dass ihm gerade Schießpulver um die Ohren geflogen war und dass er Porthos und Aramis einem Kampf ausgeliefert hatte, um den Siegeschancen nicht besonders gut standen, hatten ihm scheinbar ein wenig den klaren Verstand vernebelt.

Er nickte.

„Passt auf euch auf!" befahl er, ehe er sich mit dem Schwert in der Hand umdrehte und d'Artagnan im Schlachtgetümmel zur Seite stand.

Er fand seinen jungen Kameraden ein Stück in den Rauch hinein, die Männer in einer Linie aufgereiht, die Musketen geladen und schussbereit in Stellung gebracht.

D'Artagnan hatte die Hand erhoben um ein Schusssignal zu geben, während Athos' Augen über die aufgereihten Männer schweifte. Irgendwas stimmte nicht ganz, zu Mindestens hatte er das im Gefühl.

Gérard, Nicourt und drei weitere Männer hatten sich an den Alkohol und die Kanonen gemacht, und dennoch hatte Athos den Eindruck, dass jemand fehlte.

Er schloss zu einem der Musketiere, ein älterer Mann mit dem Namen Luc, auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf dem Arm.

Der Mann sah fragend hoch in die Augen seines Hauptmannes, bevor er sich wieder auf das Zielen mit der Muskete konzentrierte, während das Trampeln von näher kommenden Männern immer deutlicher wurde.

„Hast du Sandre gesehen?" fragte Athos leise und eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich ihn, als Luc unwissend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit wir den Spähtrupp besiegt haben."

Athos fluchte. Das war ihr Leck gewesen. Er hatte es bereits geahnt, aber eigentlich nicht wahrhaben wollen. Er hatte sich schwer vorstellen können, dass ihn einer seiner Musketierbrüder tatsächlich verraten könnte.

Aber es machte durchaus Sinn.

Sandre war Halbspanier. Spanische Mutter, Französischer Vater soweit Athos wusste. Aber aus dem, was der Mann gerne mal abends am Lagerfeuer preisgegeben hatte, ging hervor, dass er für seinen Vater nicht viel übrig hatte.

Aramis hatte ebenfalls Verbindungen nach Spanien, aber jeder im Regiment wusste, dass sich dies größtenteils auf die Sprache beschränkte. Seine Loyalität galt Frankreich, und diese Treue war unerschütterlich. Niemand im Regiment würde das je versuchen zu bestreiten.

Sandre hingegen war immer anders gewesen. Hatte immer von seinen Verwandten nahe der Grenze zu Frankreich erzählt, und wie schön es dort sei, wann immer er sie besuche. Er war ein Musketier auf Wunsch seines Vaters geworden, und auch wenn Athos immer den Eindruck gehabt hatte, das Leben im Dienste des Königs hatte ihm gefallen, so hatte er sich immer weiter zurückgezogen, sobald die Situation mit Spanien an Spannung gewonnen hatte.

Athos hatte ihm damals freigestellt, in Paris stationiert zu bleiben, damit er nicht an der Front kämpfen müsse, weil ihn bereits damals ein Verdacht beschlichen hatte. Aber Sandre hatte vehement darauf bestanden, mitzukommen, und Athos wütend angeschrien, ob er wirklich gerade seine Loyalität in Frage gestellt hatte.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Athos vielleicht Mitleid gehabt. Die Treue des Mannes war offensichtlich gespalten, und Athos hatte ihn in eine unfaire und erbarmungslose Situation verfrachtet, aber er hatte sie dennoch verraten, und Aramis und Porthos somit vor eine aussichtlose Schlacht gestellt. Zu Mindestens glaubte Athos das solange, bis er Sandre unter seinen Männern wieder entdecken konnte.

Ein plötzliches Gebrüll riss ihn aus seiner Gedankenstarre und er erblickte einen Trupp spanischer Infanterie, die sich aus dem dichten Rauch auf sie stürzte, sobald sie sie entdeckt hatte.

D'Artagnan ließ seine Hand runterfahren und Athos' Männer ließen die Musketen durch die Nacht donnern. Kurz darauf zog jeder sein Schwert und warf sich ins Gefecht, D'Artagnan und Athos allen voran.

Mit seinem Parierdolch fing Athos den Schwerthieb eines kleinen, aber flinken Mannes ab und dieser duckte sich blitzschnell unter Athos' Gegenangriff hindurch. Sekunden später spürte der Hauptmann wie jemand von hinten gegen seine Beine trat und er schwankte kurz, hieb aber dann mit seinem Ellenbogen mit voller Wucht nach hinten.

Er hörte ein befriedigendes Knacken von Knochen, die auf Knochen trafen und als er sich umdrehte, sah er die blutige Nase seines Gegenübers. Athos nutzte das Überraschungsmoment und attackierte mit einer schnellen Folge von Schwerthieben, die der Mann nur in letzter Sekunde abfangen konnte.

Athos packte ihn dann jedoch am Arm und bog diesen soweit nach außen, dass der Mann vor Schmerz sein Schwert fallen ließ, ehe Athos mit seinem eigenen den Kampf beendete.

Was er als nächstes wahrnahm ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Aus dem dichten Rauch, der nur durch das brennende Haus erleuchtet wurde, war das Donnern von Hufen zu hören.

Athos hörte d'Artagnan eine Warnung in seine Richtung brüllen, als die Gestalt auf einem Schlachtross sichtbar wurde und eindeutig auf Athos hielt. In letzter Sekunde riss er sein Schwert hoch und fing den Streich ab, den der Reiter, der seitlich aus dem Sattel lehnte, auf ihn hinab sausen ließ. Stahl traf auf Stahl, und sein Schwert beschützte ihn vor der gegnerischen Klinge, aber die Wucht durch die Geschwindigkeit des Pferdes riss Athos rücklings von den Füßen.

Keuchend landete er auf dem Boden aber stemmte sich schnell auf seine Arme auf. Hektisch blickte er sich um, um den Reiter nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Nach der Kleidung und der Pracht des Pferdes zu urteilen, schätzte Athos, dass es sich hierbei um einen spanischen Offizier handelte.

Aber, wie Athos als nächstes feststellen musste, um einen spanischen Offizier der scheinbar kein besonders guter Reiter war. Als er an Athos vorbeigerast war, hatte er sein Pferd direkt auf das noch immer in Flammen stehende Haus zu galoppieren lassen. Das Pferd, bäumte sich vor den Flammen auf und stieß einen markerschütternden Laut aus, als eine Kugel eine Streifwunde an das linke Vorderbein zog.

Athos wandte seinen Kopf nach links und sah d'Artagnan seine noch rauchende Pistole senken, ehe er sich wieder dem Kampf zuwandte. Vermutlich hatte er versucht, den Reiter selber zu treffen, was aber in diesem Chaos schwierig war. Jemand, der so viel Leidenschaft für das Reiten und ein derartiges Gespür für diese Tiere hatte wie d'Artagnan würde es nicht absichtlich anschießen.

Das Pferd kam wieder auf alle Viere, stieg direkt anschließend aber noch einmal um seinen Reiter abzuwerfen, ehe es sich in einer Art humpelnden Trab vom Schlachtfeld entfernte, die spanischen Flüche des Befehlshaber in seinem Rücken.

Der Mann rappelte sich aus dem Dreck wieder auf und sah Athos, der gerade auf ihn zugestürmt kam noch gerade rechtzeitig, um den Angriff mit einem Messer zu blocken. Der Spanier richtete sich aus einer knienden Position schließlich zur vollen Größe auf, und Athos konnte sich sofort denken, welche Art von Befehlshaber dies war.

Hätte er nicht die Uniform getragen, hätte Athos ihn für einen Straßenschläger oder den Anführer einer Räuberbande gehalten. Er ragte einen guten Kopf über Athos hinüber und hatte jetzt sein Breitschwert gepackt, mit dessen Klinge er den nächsten von Athos' Angriffen parierte.

Porthos hätte sich geärgert, dass Athos ihm einen derartig ebenbürtigen Gegner wegnahm. Aber hier kämpften sie jetzt auf Leben und Tod.

Die Wucht der Gegenschläge ließ Athos gelegentlich ins Straucheln geraten, aber was er an körperlicher Kraft unterlegen war, machte er durch Geschick und Strategie im Schwertkampf wieder wett.

Als ein weiterer Schlag auf ihn hinab donnerte, konterte er nicht wie üblich sondern machte einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite und schaffte es, seinen Parierdolch von der Seite durch den nur von Leder geschützten Oberschenkel seines Gegenüber zu treiben.

Der Mann brüllte entrüstet auf und schwang bedrohlich schnell sein Schwert. Hätte Athos sich nicht in letzter Sekunde auf den Boden fallen lassen, hätte ihn das den Kopf gekostet. Wortwörtlich.

Bevor der Riese sein Schwert erneut heben konnte, landete Athos einen Streich an beiden Unterschenkeln, die von hinten nur durch die Bänder, welche die Schienbeinplatten hielten, geschützt waren. Keine Rüstung, die besonders gut für den Zweikampf geeignet war.

Der Mann wurde auf die Knie gezwungen und Athos wich erneut aus, sodass er auf der anderen Seite des Mannes sein Gleichgewicht wiederfand und den Kampf ohne zu zögern mit einem gekonnten Stich seines Schwertes beendete.

Keuchend richtete Athos sich wieder auf und fand sich plötzlich Seite an Seite mit d'Artagnan wieder. Die Reihen der Gegner lichteten sich und sie hatten, umringt von Musketieren, eine kurze Verschnaufpause.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Athos Gérard und Nicourt wahr, die mit Alkohol bepackt aus einem der Häuser hasteten und sich in Richtung der Kanonen flüchteten.

D'Artagnan neben ihm schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während er hastig seine Pistole nachlud.

„Was machen die da?" brüllte er über den Schlachtlärm hinweg.

„Unsere Sorgen gewissermaßen in Alkohol ertränken", gab Athos völlig trocken zurück und entledigte sich eines anpreschenden Feindes indem er d'Artagnan's Pistole aus dessen Hand riss und den Schuss abgab.

„Wir sollten…", fing d'Artagnan an.

„Sie begleiten?" fiel Athos ihm ins Wort und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stürzte er hinter Gérard und Nicourt hinterher, in Richtung des Zentrums des Schlachtfeldes. Er hörte wie d'Artagnan noch den anderen Männern etwas zurief, ehe er Athos ohne zu zögern folgte.

Sie kämpften sich langsam voran, sie kamen kaum fünf Meter weit ohne auf ein Schwert zu treffen, dass nach ihrem Blut trachtete oder sie abrupt anhalten mussten, weil eine Salve von Musketenschüssen den Boden vor ihnen zerfetzte.

Endlich hatten sie eine der Kanonen in Sicht, die gerade abgefeuert wurde. Athos beobachtete, wie der Kanonier unwesentlich später Opfer von Nicourt's Schwert wurde, während Gérard den leicht entflammbaren Alkohol um die Kanone herum verteilte. Das Gestell bestand nur wenig aus Holz, anders als sie gedacht hatten. Ein Gestell nur aus Holz konnte das Gewicht des Rohres nicht tragen und machte die Mobilität der Kanone zudem äußerst schwierig. Die Räder hingegen bestanden aus massivem, widerstandsfähigem Holz, und Athos hoffte, Feuer würde dieses tosende Monster der Artillerie endlich zum Schweigen bringen.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, als die Kugel, die noch abgefeuert wurde, irgendwo in der Ferne ihr Ziel fand. Dann bedeutete Nicourt allen, sich zu entfernen, und sie hasteten davon. Es bedurfte einer ordentlichen Portion Glück, dass keiner der Gegner sich anschickte, sie aufzuhalten, und als Athos sich das nächste Mal umdrehte sah er, wie ein kleines Feuer die Kanone unbrauchbar machte.

Mit der Hand befahl er Gérard, Nicourt und zwei der anderen Männer, diese Aufgaben weiterzuführen, während er d'Artagnan zur Hilfe eilte, der sich gerade unter dem Würgegriff eines bullig aussehenden Spaniers windete. Athos entledigte sich des Gegners und zog seinen Kameraden rasch wieder auf die Füße.

„Komm!" meinte Athos nur und sie drangen tiefer in die Kampfangelegenheiten ein, parierten Angriffe und führten Manöver aus die sie so oft und so regelmäßig in Paris trainiert hatten. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit war aber nur geteilt. Während Athos ein Auge immer auf seinem Gegenüber behielt, so suchte das andere die Fläche nach Porthos, Aramis oder irgendwem aus ihrem Trupp ab. Er musste einfach wissen, dass sie das überstanden hatten.

Es war d'Artagnan der Athos irgendwann am Arm packte und diesmal in Richtung des noch immer brennenden Hauses deutete, dass scheinbar die einzige Lichtquelle in dieser dunklen Nacht war.

Der Anblick war beinahe grotesk, aber Athos fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm eine riesige Last von den Schultern genommen.

Ein ganzes Stück vor den Flammen waren die Silhouetten zweier Männer zu erkennen. Der eine war groß, hatte nur noch einen länglichen Dolch in der Hand und schlug mit diesem, sowie seiner bloßen Faust nach jedem, der ihm zu nah kam.

Hinter seinem Rücken kniete der andere Mann, der in einer scheinbaren Dauerbewegung zwei Fernschusswaffen im Wechsel am nachladen war, und gelegentlich auch zu seinem Degen griff, um sich zu verteidigen.

D'Artagnan gab ebenfalls ein sichtlich erleichtertes Geräusch von sich und selbst Athos konnte sich ein Anflug von einem Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Widerspenstige Mistkerle", brummte er, der Frohsinn in seiner Stimme war aber nicht zu verbergen.

Und d'Artagnan und Athos eilten herbei, um Seite an Seite mit Porthos und Aramis zu stehen.

* * *

 _Ich hoffe es gefällt noch. Ein Kapitel folgt noch die Tage. Lasst mich gerne wissen, was ihr denkt._


	4. Porthos

_Kurze Warnung vor intensiven Schlachtfeldeindrücken-und Beschreibungen_.

* * *

Hatten sie anfangs noch geglaubt, sie hätten den Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite und könnten die Spanier überrumpeln, so hatten sie schnell feststellen müssen, dass sie geradewegs in eine Falle gelaufen waren.

Porthos hatte schon einiges erlebt in den vergangenen Monaten, ja sogar in seiner gesamten Laufbahn bei den Musketieren. Aber wenn diese verdammte Artillerie ihm auch nur ein weiteres Mal einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte, würde er diese verfluchten Dinger eigenhändig zerquetschen.

Es war im Chaos ausgeartet, und der Trupp war gezwungen gewesen, sich zu verstreuen, um den Kanonenfeuer zu entgehen. Er und Aramis hingegen waren zusammengeblieben, beinahe auf natürliche Art und Weise.

Und jetzt waren sie hier, eingekesselt von Feinden, ohne große Aussicht auf einen Ausweg. Porthos zog eine Grimasse.

Er hatte sein geliebtes Breitschwert verloren, wann genau wusste er nicht. Er erinnerte sich sowieso nicht an alles, was geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich daran, dank einer Kanonenkugel von Aramis getrennt worden zu sein, und kurz darauf war er von drei Feinden zeitgleich angefallen worden.

Das nächste, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war das Aramis halb über ihm stand und seinen Namen brüllte, ihn dabei aber nicht ansah sondern verbissen jegliche Männer abwehrte, die ihm zu nah kamen.

Porthos war mit einem schmerzenden Schädel und einer Stichwunde in der Schulter zu sich gekommen, hatte sich durch sein schnell aufbauendes Adrenalin aber wieder von Aramis auf die Füße ziehen lassen.

Seite an Seite hatten sie sich dann durch die Hölle des Schlachtfeldes geschlagen. Aramis hatte ihm erzählt, dass eines der Häuser, wo geplanterweise Athos seinen Trupp hingebracht hatte, explodiert war. Ob es eine gewollte Aktion gewesen war oder nicht, konnte Porthos nicht in Erfahrung bringen, aber für Details hatten sie jetzt sowieso keine Zeit.

Die Spanier hätten nicht vorbereitet sein dürfen. Zu Mindestens nicht in dem Ausmaß. Jemand hatte sie verraten, da war Porthos sicher.

Aber jetzt musste er sich konzentrieren. Er stand Rücken an Rücken mit Aramis, umzingelt von Feinden, mit nichts weiter bewaffnet als einem Dolch und seiner von Geburt an gegebenen Kraft. Aramis hinter ihm kniete in einer sichtlich verrenkten Position, da sein rechtes Bein sein Gewicht nicht tragen konnte.

Sein Kamerad hatte es zu einem Zeitpunkt mit einem Einzelläufer der Kavallerie zu tun bekommen. Auch wenn Aramis ihn mit einem gekonnten Griff vom Pferd hatte befördern können, so war er zeitgleich von hinten überwältigt worden. Porthos war ihm zur Hilfe geeilt, aber die klaffende Wunde, die jetzt oberhalb von Aramis' Knie prangte, hatte er nicht verhindern können.

Irgendwo hatte Porthos ein Feuer an einer Kanone entdecken können, und er hoffte inständig, dass dies ein Zeichen für d'Artagnan und Athos sein könnte.

Als er und Aramis nicht mehr weiter gekommen waren, hatten sie dank lautloser Kommunikation beschlossen, hier ihren hoffentlich nicht letzten Kampf zu bestreiten. Aramis begnügte sich mit seiner eigenen und auch mit Porthos' Pistole, während Porthos seinen großen Körper dazu nutzte, im Ernstfall auch seinen Freund zu schützen, während er jeden abwehrte der auch nur in seine Reichweite kam.

Er war wütend. Wütend auf die Kanonen, wütend auf die, die ihm nach dem Leben trachteten. Wütend auf den, der sie alle vermutlich verraten hatte und guten Gewissens an die Kanonen verfüttert hatte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihm war wütend, dass von Athos und d'Artagnan jede Spur fehlte, aber sein gesunder Menschenverstand hielt dem stand und gab ihm die Gründe vor, warum sie nicht hier waren.

Verdammt, er hatte Athos doch gesagt, dass Aufteilen keine gute Idee war.

Die Wunde in seiner Schulter warf Schmerzensblitze durch seinen gesamten rechten Oberkörper, und sein Kopf pochte unangenehm, aber sein ungebändigter Zorn dämpfte all diese Empfindungen und ließ in kämpfen wie ein Berserker.

Die vom Feuer verursachten Rauchschwaden lichteten sich, und Porthos verengte die Augen, um noch zu sehen, wie sich in der Ferne der Lauf einer Muskete auf ihn richtete.

„Aramis!" brüllte er auffordernd und sein Freund wechselte in einer nicht ganz so eleganten Bewegung die Position mit ihm und feuerte seine Pistole gerade noch rechtzeitig ab, um zu verhindern, dass die Muskete benutzt wurde und ihr Ziel fand.

So sehr er das Kämpfen liebte, und so gerne er getestet wurde, der größte Teil von ihm verzehrte sich gerade nach einem Becher Wein, einer warmen Mahlzeit und einem weichen Bett.

Es war einfach genug.

Sie hatten die Machenschaften des Kardinals überstanden. Sie hatten Frankreich vor dem Chaos Rochefort's bewahrt. Hatten Verräter überführt, in Gefängnissen eingesessen, und Kriminelle auf Geheiß des Königs durchs ganze Land gejagt.

Aber niemand hatte sie auf so etwas hier vorbereiten können, und Porthos machte es sich in Situationen wie diesen zur Aufgabe, seine Männer, allen voraus seine Freunde zu schützen.

Es mochte egoistisch von ihm sein, aber es war auch sein Überlebensinstinkt. Er und Aramis, sie waren es gewohnt, zusammen zu kämpfen und eine Einheit zu bilden.

Hatten sie den Angriff zuvor noch geführt, um den König und das Land vor dem Feind zu schützen, so kämpfte man jetzt nur noch für den Mann, der einem zur Seite stand.

„Porthos!" hörte er Aramis' Stimme von hinten. Sein Ton war nicht panisch, aber sehr eindringlich, und Porthos drehte sich herum und sah einen Spanier mit fuchtelnden Armen seinen Degen nach Aramis schlagen, der noch mit dem Nachladen seiner Waffen beschäftigt war.

In einer einzigen, gezielten Bewegung warf Porthos seinen Dolch, seine letzte Waffe, auf den Mann und bewahrte Aramis, der mit seiner Wunde am Bein auch kaum erfolgreich irgendwo hin fliehen konnte, somit davon, am anderen Ende des Degens zu landen.

Er spürte jetzt, wie sich etwas, oder besser jemand, von der Seite näherte und er wollte schon drohend mit seine Faust drauf zugehen, als er die beiden Gestalten, die eilig auf sie zuhasteten, erkannte.

„Wurde aber auch Zeit!" knurrte Porthos als Begrüßung.

Selbst über den Schlachtlärm hörte er Athos verächtlich schnauben.

D'Artagnan wiederum lachte hörbar auf.

„Und ich dachte du magst eine ordentliche Herausforderung!"

Bevor Porthos antworten konnte, sprang Aramis mit einer trockenen Bemerkung von hinten ein.

„Ja, nun ja. Wir bevorzugen es, dass eine Chance besteht, unsere Köpfe zu behalten."

Kurz danach ertönte ein Knall, als er eine seiner Pistolen abfeuerte.

Porthos spürte Athos' Blick von der Seite auf sich ruhen, und er wusste der Hauptmann erwog, ihm eine seiner Waffen abzugeben. Als wäre das eine Antwort packte sich Porthos einen feindlich gesinnten Mann und schlug ihn mit schierer Mannskraft ohnmächtig.

Athos ließ das unkommentiert.

Und zu viert waren sie wie ein Fels der Brandung im Chaos der Schlacht. In unregelmäßigen Abständen donnerten Musketen durch die Nacht, das Feuer knisterte und Männer schrien wütend oder vor Qualen auf.

Es war aber ein anderes Geräusch, dass Porthos' Aufmerksamkeit jetzt erhielt. Das Donnern von Hufen. Aber nicht von den vereinzelten spanischen Kavallerie-Soldaten, sondern ein Donnern, dass beinahe die Erde erbeben ließ.

Porthos drehte den Kopf und sah nordwärts. Eine große Horde von Reitern stürmte den Hang hinab auf sie zu. Unwillkürlich suchte Porthos nach einem Indiz, um wessen Truppen es sich hier handelte.

Schließlich entdeckte er den Bannerträger und dieser trug eine einfache, weiße Fahne. Ohne das Kreuz von Burgund. Also war es eine _Drapeau blanc._ Erleichtert ließ Porthos einen Arm sinken.

„General Lantier!", rief er seinen Weggefährten über den tosenden Lärm hinweg zu.

Hinter sich hörte er Aramis lachen, aber die Erleichterung war eindeutig wahrzunehmen.

„Will er sich jetzt noch den Ruhm für diese Schlacht sichern?" brüllte er aber keiner war unglücklich über die Ankunft von Unterstützung.

Athos hingegen drehte sich anschließend zu Aramis um, während er es Porthos überließ, ihn vor einem Schwert in den Rücken zu bewahren.

„Aramis. Siehst du den Karren dahinten?"

Porthos folgte Athos' Blick und kam an einem der Transportkarren, mit denen die Spanier ihre Vorräte transportierten, zum halten. Er sah auf die Kisten, die sich neben den Munitionskisten befanden, und konnte den Anflug eines Grinsens nicht verhindern.

Er sah, wie Athos eine Muskete von einem Körper im Dreck zerrte und sie Aramis hinhielt.

„Triffst du das?"

Porthos verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Treff ich das?" wiederholte Aramis beleidigt und riss Athos die Muskete aus der Hand. „Du machst hoffentlich Witze, Hauptmann."

Aramis sprach ihn bewusst mit dem Titel an, stellte Porthos fest. Das machten sie gerne, um Athos zu ärgern, wenn dieser wieder mit seinem nachdenklichen und missmutigem Verhalten nichts zur Stimmung beisteuerte.

„Du bist verletzt, Aramis", konterte Athos ungerührt, während er seinen Dolch auf einen angerannt kommenden Gegner warf.

Porthos sah Aramis gerade nicht, und er war auch viel zu beschäftigt um hinzuschauen, aber er konnte sich den sauren Blick, den sein Freund ihrem Hauptmann gerade zuwarf, lebhaft vorstellen.

„Brauch ich mein Bein zum schießen?" fragte Aramis hingegen und Porthos sah Athos eindeutig mit den Augen rollen.

„D'Artagnan! Ich brauche dafür deine Hilfe!" verlangte Aramis jetzt und das junge Musketier erstarrte zögerlich in seiner Würgebewegung an einem Gegner.

„Du brauchst mich um ´ne Muskete abzufeuern?" bohrte er ungläubig nach.

„Ich hab keine Stütze hier. Leg dich einfach mal kurz vor mich auf den Boden und halt die Klappe."

D'Artagnan machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht, kam aber der Aufforderung nach.

„Gebt uns Deckung!" sagte er an Porthos und Athos gewandt, bevor er sich vor Aramis auf den Boden legte, damit dieser die Muskete in Stellung bringen konnte.

Porthos und Athos stellten sich schützend im Kreis um sie herum und sorgten dafür, dass sie nicht angegriffen wurden, aber die Anzahl der Attacken hatte nachgelassen, seitdem der General mit der Unterstützung angerückt war.

Würde Aramis den Karren treffen, wäre das vielleicht der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass für die Spanier zum Überlaufen brachte, und sie würden sich zurückziehen, bevor das hier in einem Massaker endete. Hoffte Porthos zu Mindestens, während er zusah, wie Lantier's Männer über die spanische Infanterie hinwegfegten wie ein Wirbelwind.

„Aramis, mach endlich!" grollte Porthos ungeduldig.

„Geduld ist eine Tugend, mein Freund!" gab Aramis in einer ekelhaft beruhigenden Stimme, wie Porthos befand, zurück, und nach einem kurzen Seitenblick zu urteilen, hatte er alles bereits in Stellung. Nur Zielen musste er noch.

Mit einem Blick Richtung Karren hingegen wusste Porthos, war Aramis am Schießen hinderte. Der Karren stand nicht zu weit entfernt von ihnen, aber ein kleiner Trupp von Lantier's Reitern fegte gerade daran vorbei.

Porthos bückte sich, hob eine von Aramis' Pistolen auf und entledigte sich eines Angreifers.

„Porthos!" hörte er Aramis' Stimme. „Wenn du dein Bein unversehrt behalten willst, schlage ich vor, du machst einen Schritt zur Seite."

Fluchend trat Porthos schnell einen Schritt zur Seite auf Athos zu, und wenige Augenblicke später sah er, wie Aramis die Muskete benutzte.

Der Knall kam mit einigen Momenten Verzögerung, oder er kam einfach zu spät in Porthos' benebeltem Hirn an, aber Aramis' Zielfähigkeit hatte sie erneut nicht im Stich gelassen. Der Karren ging leuchtend hell in Flammen auf und langsam fing Porthos an, sich zu fragen, ob das alles gewesen war, was sie diese Nacht erreicht hatten. Dinge in Flammen zu setzen.

Aber es hatte den gewünschten Effekt.

Die übrig gebliebenen spanischen Truppen ergriffen die Flucht. „Rückzug!"-Rufe waren über das gesamte Feld zu hören und die Männer unterbrachen jegliche Kampfaktionen und nahmen die Beine in die Hand.

Die Kavallerie des Generals jagte sie noch ein ganzes Stück Richtung Westen, aber irgendwann waren die feindlichen Truppen verschwunden.

Die Stille, die sich jetzt über das Schlachtfeld legte, war gerade zu mörderisch. Nach all dem Lärm, all den Schreien und dem Donnern von Kanonen, hatte Porthos bei der Stille die folgte den Eindruck, er sei wirklich und wahrhaftig taub geworden.

Porthos inspizierte das Schlachtfeld mit seinen Augen, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu rühren, und anhand der mangelnden Bewegungen der anderen Drei war er sich sicher, dass diese gerade dasselbe machten.

Nachdem das Dauerfeuer nun endlich beendet war, lichtete sich der Rauch, der wie ein Schatten über dem Schlachtfeld lag, ein wenig, und sie konnten das leicht rötliche Licht der aufgehenden Sonne erkennen.

Der Boden war an vielen Stellen blutgetränkt, die Erde zerrüttet von Kanonen und Musketenkugeln, geradezu grotesk verziert von Körpern und zerbrochenen Waffen. Einige Männer waren sich bereits am Aufrappeln, andere wiederrum rührten sich nicht. Die Überreste brennender Kanonengestelle gelegentlich eine weitere Lichtquelle im langsam hell werdenden Morgen.

Porthos' Augen brannten, sowohl vom Rauch als auch von der langsam eintretenden Erkenntnis, was sie gerade durchgemacht hatten. Es war nicht ihre erste Schlacht, es war nicht ihre zweite. Aber ihre leichteste war es auch nicht, und Porthos fand dass je länger sie an der Front kämpften, desto schwerer wurde es.

Viele Männer hatten von Gleichgültigkeit erzählt, als dieses Leben langsam zu ihrer Gewohnheit geworden war. Für Porthos war es jedes Mal gleich schwer. Er wusste, wofür er es tat, und er wusste, dass es seinen drei Freunden genauso ging, aber das einzige, was er am Ende des Tages, oder in diesem Fall am Anfang des Tages, für sich zu bejubeln hatte, war das sowohl er als auch seine Freunde überlebt hatten.

Der Mantel der Stille, der sie umhüllt hatte, lockerte sich und langsam aber sicher traten die Geräusche von schreienden Männern und aufgebrachten Pferden wieder an seine Ohren. Während das Adrenalin in Porthos' Adern langsam nachließ, kehrte auch der stechende Schmerz in seiner Schulter, sowie das Pochen in seinem Schädel zurück. Er machte einen unsicheren Schritt nach vorne und merkte, wie es sich um ihn herum drehte.

Ein fester Griff um seinen Oberarm hielt ihn fest, und Porthos sah hoch in Athos' kühle, blasse Augen.

„Ich muss mich beim General melden. Könnt ihr euch einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen?"

 _Einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen_ war Athos' Standardaufforderung dafür geworden, nach Verwundeten zu sehen, und jedem auszuhelfen, der Hilfe nötig hatte.

Porthos bemerkte Athos' skeptischen Blick an seiner blutverschmierten Schulter, aber Porthos gab Athos nur einen Klaps auf die Schulter und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Generals.

„Geh."

Athos neigte dankbar den Kopf und eilte im Laufschritt auf den General zu, während Porthos sich seinen zwei verbliebenen Kameraden zuwandte.

Aramis war in einer halb knienden, halb stehenden Position angelangt, seinen Körper auf die Muskete gestützt, die er in den Boden gerammt hatte. Er war durch den Blutverlust durch seine Wunde am Knie ziemlich blass, aber er schien seine Schmerzen unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Porthos wollte sich schon bücken, um seinem Freund aufzuhelfen, aber Aramis wank ab.

„Du kannst selber…kaum stehen", meinte er aber schenkte Porthos einen Anflug von einem Lächeln.

Porthos gab ein zustimmendes Grunzen von sich und sah sich nach d'Artagnan um. Der junge Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und wollte scheinbar mit langsamen Schritten hinter Athos her.

„Hey, d'Artagnan!" machte Aramis auf sich aufmerksam als ihr junger Freund die eingeschränkte Mobilität seiner Mitstreiter scheinbar für einen Moment vergessen hatte. D'Artagnan drehte sich um und machte ein fragendes Gesicht, bis sein Blick auf Aramis fiel, der vor lauter Anstrengung, sich halbwegs grade zu halten, schwer atmete.

„Ein bisschen Respekt vor dem Alter, wenn es genehm ist", keuchte Aramis und gab ein leises, humorloses Lachen von sich. Er hielt auffordernd eine Hand Richtung d'Artagnan.

Dieser rannte peinlich berührt, dass er das nicht von selber gemerkt hatte, wieder auf seine zwei Freunde zu, packte Aramis vorsichtig am Arm und zog ihn auf die Füße, bevor er stützend Aramis' Arm um seine Schulter zog. Die beiden humpelten voran, während Porthos, dessen Sicht von seiner Kopfverletzung noch immer leicht verschwommen war und durch dessen Schulter mit jedem Schritt ein Schmerzensblitz zuckte, hinter ihnen her trottete.

„D'Artagnan!" meinte Porthos dieses Mal und blickte den Gascogner durch schwere Lider an. „Ich fürchte, du wirst das mit dem Überblick über die Lage verschaffen doch alleine übernehmen müssen." Als wenn er seine Aussage unterstreichen wollte, schwankte er kurz auf der Stelle und blinzelte mehrmals, um das Schwindelgefühl aus seinem Schädel zu vertreiben.

D'Artagnan zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blieb abrupt stehen, worüber sich Aramis fluchend beklagte und jegliche verbleibende Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.

„Dachtest du wirklich ich würde mit euch beiden jetzt noch eine Expedition über das Schlachtfeld unternehmen?"

Porthos blickte verblüfft drein.

„Also…äh…ja?"

D'Artagnan schnaubte ungläubig.

„Ich nehme Gérard und ein paar der anderen Männer mit. Ihr zwei…", sagte er und zog Aramis, der kaum noch selber etwas von seinem Gewicht hielt, etwas höher an der Schulter, „Ihr zwei werdet jetzt möglichst schnell Bekanntschaft mit einem Sanitäter machen."

Porthos öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, dass das doch warten könne, aber d'Artagnan brachte ihn mit einem Blick zu schweigen.

„Versuch gar nicht erst mit mir zu diskutieren, Porthos. Na los."

* * *

Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel, als Athos wieder zu ihnen stieß. Porthos und Aramis waren ins Lager gebracht worden, welches sie unten im Wald aufgeschlagen hatten und ihre Wunden waren versorgt worden. Auch wenn es etwas länger gedauert hatte. Aramis hatte darauf bestanden, dass alle anderen Verletzten zuerst versorgt wurden. Dann hatte er sich Porthos persönlich gegriffen und sich an seinen Verletzungen zu schaffen gemacht, und danach hatte er zu Porthos' Unmut den behandelnden Männern unter die Arme gegriffen, ehe er irgendwann vor Erschöpfung auf einer Bank zusammengebrochen war und Porthos ihn fluchend hatte verarzten lassen.

Aber so handelten sie immer, und Szenarien wie diese waren für Porthos kein Neuland mehr. D'Artagnan war mit Gérard und den anderen nachgekommen, und hatte ihnen die Opfer, die dieses Gefecht von ihnen abverlangt hatte, aufgezählt.

Jetzt, da die Gefahr durch die Spanier zu Mindestens vorübergehend außer Reichweite war, saßen sie draußen und ließen die schwache Herbstsonne auf ihre Haut scheinen.

D'Artagnan saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, vor einem Lagerfeuer und den Überresten eines Brathähnchens, dass sie eben verzehrt hatten. Aramis, um dessen Bein ein breiter, wenn auch leicht blutgetränkter Verband gewickelt war, saß auf einem abgebrochenen Baumstumpf. Der Rest des Stammes war vermutlich den Kanonen von letzter Nacht zum Opfer gefallen. Aramis hatte wieder mehr Farbe im Gesicht, und auch wenn Porthos wusste, dass sie alle noch die Geschehnisse von vergangener Nacht verarbeiteten, so tat es gut, mit seinen Freunden zusammenzusitzen und eine lockere Unterhaltung zu führen.

Porthos selber saß auf dem Boden, gegen einen der Vorratskarren gelehnt, und sah jetzt zu Athos hoch, der von einem Pferd abstieg, von dem keiner wusste wo er das plötzlich herhatte.

„Und?" fragte Aramis, bevor er sich wieder gezwungen unbekümmert seinem Becher Wein widmete.

„Hat der General die Männer wieder wegen Unfähigkeit verflucht?" fügte d'Artagnan mit bitterer Stimme hinzu.

Athos schüttelte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.

„Nicht einmal Lantier ist das Leben dieser Männer so wenig wert, dass er sie jetzt auch noch respektlos behandeln würde."

Athos ließ sich mit einem Seufzen auf den harten Boden fallen und krallte sich den Becher Wein, den d'Artagnan in der Hand hielt. Der Protest des Jüngeren ging durch Porthos' Bemerkung unter.

„Woher wusste Lantier hiervon?"

Athos schnaubte.

„Er hat uns schließlich hierhin geschickt. Hat meinen Bericht vor zwei Tagen erwartet, aber wir konnten hier ja schlecht weg. Also dachte er, er sieht selber mal nach."

Athos fuhr sich leicht aufgebracht mit der Hand über Gesicht und Bart.

„Er hat die Männer nicht verflucht, aber natürlich lässt er keine Gelegenheit aus, an uns vieren seinen Unmut auszulassen. Natürlich hat er uns als inkompetente Führungskräfte bezeichnet, und dass wir froh sein können, dass er rechtzeitig eingetroffen ist."

„Mistkerl", brummte Porthos ungehalten.

„Leider hat er Recht", wandte Aramis verbittert ein und machte sich daran, seine Pistolen zu reinigen. Er sah noch einmal auf, als er die Blicke von allen Dreien auf sich zu spüren schien. „Also, dass mit dem Sieg, den wir ohne das Eintreffen der Kavallerie vermutlich nicht errungen hätten."

D'Artagnan und Porthos knurrten zustimmend.

„Also, wie geht es weiter?" fragte Porthos und stellte somit die Frage, die sich noch keiner auszusprechen getraut hatte.

Athos sah zögerlich zwischen ihm und Aramis hin und her.

„Neue Formierung der Truppen. Die Verletzten werden so schnell wie möglich nach Paris gebracht."

Porthos nickte, und nahm die Aussage zur Kenntnis. Athos schien aber noch nicht fertig zu sein, und er räusperte sich nervös.

„Das betrifft auch euch beide."

Er sah erneut von Porthos zu Aramis.

Aramis erstarrte mitten in seiner Pistolen-Reinigungs-Bewegung und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Wir…", fing er an aber Porthos fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Gehen ganz bestimmt nicht zurück nach Paris." Es war nicht leicht, sowas auszusprechen, aber sosehr Porthos sich auch nach seinem Heim in der Hauptstadt sehnte, so war sein Zuhause dort, wo seine Waffenbrüder und Freunde waren.

D'Artagnan schien sich, wenn auch nur oberflächlich, auf Athos' Seite zu schlagen.

„Hört mal, euer Trupp hat wirklich das scharfe Ende des Schwertes heute Nacht zu spüren bekommen. Ihr seid beide nicht ungeschoren davon gekommen und das…"

„Ist meine Schuld", fuhr Athos dazwischen und hatte als Reaktion drei überraschte Augenpaare auf sich ruhen.

„Inwiefern sind spanische Kanonen deine Schuld?" wollte Aramis wissen und sah den Hauptmann unverhohlen ernst an.

„Das nicht", meinte Athos und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, „Aber das mit Sandre. Das hätte ich vorhersehen können."

„Klar hättest du das", entgegnete d'Artagnan und rollte mit den Augen, „Wenn er seinen Verrat laut angekündigt hätte."

„Hat er aber nicht", ergänzte Porthos und warf Athos einen gutmütigen Blick zu.

„Dich trifft daran keine Schuld, Athos", warf Aramis mit ruhiger Stimme ein. „Keiner von uns hat dies voraussehen können. Wie denn auch. Aber wir haben es überstanden. Es ist vorbei."

Athos blickte zwar grimmig auf den Boden, aber seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Also dann…", sagte d'Artagnan und räusperte sich, „Paris?"

Er blickte zwischen Aramis und Porthos hin und her. Porthos hingegen suchte Aramis' Blick. Ihre Entscheidung war klar, aber dennoch musste er die eisige Entschlossenheit in Aramis' Augen erst noch einmal sehen, bevor er die Antwort verbal kund tat.

„Nicht ohne euch zwei."

Aramis schnaubte zustimmend.

„So leicht werdet ihr uns nicht los", fügte er an.

„In Paris könnt ihr euch sicher erholen", meinte Athos, sein Blick jedoch abwesend auf das Feuer gerichtet, „Und ihr könntet dort wieder in der Leibgarde des Königs tätig sein."

„Und mich bei den Paraden wieder zu Tode langweilen?" Porthos schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. „Nein, danke."

„Außerdem, wer würde denn dafür sorgen, dass d'Artagnan hier seinen Hintern nicht aus der verdammten Deckung rausbewegt?" fügte Aramis schmunzelnd hinzu, was d'Artagnan ein empörtes Aufstöhnen entlockte.

„Du gibst damit aber auch keine Ruhe, oder?"

Aramis hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du wärst mit ziemlicher Sicherheit deinem Untergang entgegengerannt. Alleine", gab Aramis trocken zurück.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich auf d'Artagnan's Gesicht aus.

„Willst du damit sagen, du wärst mir nicht nachgelaufen um mich davor zu bewahren?"

„Musste ich nicht, schließlich hab ich dich ja davor bewahrt, dich aus der Kuhle überhaupt raus zu bewegen." Aramis grinste ein mattes, aber neckisches Grinsen und Athos rollte nur entnervt die Augen.

D'Artagnan, der Schlagabtausche wie diese mit Porthos und Aramis gewohnt war, lehnte sich zu Aramis rüber und gab ihm einen freundlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Also, ihr wollt nicht nach Paris?" hakte Athos noch einmal nach, der die vorangegangene Diskussion scheinbar einfach ignorierte.

„Doch klar", brummte Aramis, „Wenn ihr zwei mitkommt."

„Das ist leider nicht möglich", antwortete Athos.

„Dann müsst ihr uns wohl noch eine Weile ertragen", stellte Porthos fest und d'Artagnan fälschte ein entnervtes Aufstöhnen, und selbst Athos lächelte erleichtert seinen Becher Wein an.

Natürlich waren sie in Paris sicherer. Aber jeder von ihnen hatte lieber Gewissheit, wo die anderen waren und wie es ihnen ging. Insgeheim, das wusste Porthos, war Athos und auch d'Artagnan froh, dass sie blieben.

„Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass wir hier und heute alle zusammen sitzen", murmelte Aramis wieder mit ernsthafterer Stimme.

„Das war eindeutig ein wenig zu knapp für meinen Geschmack", seufzte Porthos.

„Aber wir sind noch alle hier…", sagte Athos und blickte auf, „Und ich glaube das haben wir uns auch gegenseitig zu verdanken."

Porthos gab ein bellendes Lachen von sich.

„Das steht außer Frage."

„Hey, d'Artagnan!" sagte Aramis und reichte dem Angesprochenen einen vollen Becher Wein, nachdem sein vorheriger Athos' Durst zum Opfer gefallen war.

Aramis streckte den Arm aus und hielt seinen eigenen Becher ihnen entgegen.

„Einer für alle?"

Die anderen drei lehnten sich zu ihm rüber und ließen ihre Becher aneinander knallen.

„Und alle für einen."

* * *

 _Da wären wir. Eine kurze Story, aber lasst mich gerne wissen wie sie euch gefallen hat. Vielen Dank an alle Leser. Bis demnächst mal!_


End file.
